Interviews
by Mac DyE
Summary: Le titre résume tout. Venez poser vos questions!
1. Première Interview

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à l'interview des membres d'Atlantis. Tout les trois jours, ou peut-être moins selon les réponses, vous aurez l'occasion de pouvoir poser 3 questions maximum chacun(e)s à l'équipe des Atlantes, ou de leur dire des choses qui vous tiennent à cœur. Chaque fois, je rajouterais un membre de l'expédition à ceux déjà présents._

_Aujourd'hui, pour la première séance, nous avons avec nous Rodney, Radek, John, Teyla et Ronon._

_Enjoy ! __**:D **_

* * *

_**Bien, tout d'abord, une question de Mimi, qui demande « ça vous fait quoi de sauver la cité tous les quatre matins ? »…**_

John : J'aurais plutôt dis toutes les semaines…

Rodney : Pour une fois je suis d'accord !

Teyla : C'est plutôt fatiguant… Mais ça fait remonter l'ego !

Ronon : Au moins on peut dégommer du Wraith.

Rodney : (_sarcastique_) ça y est, Conan le Barbare a parlé !

Ronon : (_levant la voix_) Pardon ?

Rodney : (_se tassant derrière Teyla_) Non, rien, j'ai rien dit…

-

_**Atch demande à John : Teyla ou Elizabeth ?**_

John : Pardon ?

Teyla : Pourquoi doit-il choisir entre moi et le docteur Weir ?

Rodney : _(lève les yeux au ciel)_ Don Juan est de retour…

John : Toi ça va, hein !

Ronon : T'as pas répondu à la question…

John : … Mais vous m'en voulez ou quoi ?

Teyla : Pourquoi ? Est-ce si dur de nous départager ?

John : Oui, non, peut-être, j'y ai jamais réfléchi !

Radek : Bon alors, laquelle ?

John : AUCUNE, voilà ! Et tu diras à Atch que c'est trop personnel pour elle !

Teyla :_(soupirant et grognant)_ Et bien ça fait plaisir…

Rodney : Tu parles, c'est juste qu'il a peur de passer pour un gigolo…

-

_**Ensuite, Syla demande à Radek « c'est comment de supporter McKay à longueur de temps ? »**_

John :_(éclate de rire)_ Tu diras à Syla que j'aime beaucoup ses questions !

Rodney : (_outré_) De quoi ? Non mais oh !

Radek : (_essayant de ne pas rire_) Euh, c'est, euh, intéressant, mais souvent épuisant…

Rodney : Pardon ? Comment ça ?

Radek :_(ignorant le canadien)_ Comme tu peux le constater, Rodney est très soupe au lait…

Ronon : Tout à fait, et terriblement agaçant.

Teyla : Pauvre Rodney.

Radek : Mais ces temps-ci il a tendance à s'améliorer.

-

_**C'est noté. Syla a une autre question : elle demande « c'est comment les repas à la cafet' ? »…**_

Rodney : Tu lui diras que ses questions ne volent pas haut…

Ronon : La nourriture est bonne… Mais ça pourrait être mieux.

Teyla : Disons que c'est convenable.

Rodney : ça a tendance à s'améliorer !

John : Comme toi !

Rodney : …

-

_**Mimi a une question pour John : « As-tu déjà chopé des MST aliens ? »…**_

Rodney :_(éclate de rire)_ Et vlan ! Dans la tête capitaine Kirk !

John_(ne sait pas quoi dire)_ …

Teyla : Qu'est-ce qu'une 'Emessté' ?

Radek : Ce sont les initiales de Maladie Sexuellement Transmissible…

Teyla : Oh, je vois…

Rodney : _(hilare)_ Alors Sheppard ? Des commentaires ?

John :_(un peu rouge de honte et grognant)_ … Tu diras à Mimi que la prochaine fois que je la croise, je lui répondrais…

Ronon : Dans quel sens ?

John : Douloureux…

-

_**Hop hop hop, pas de menaces jeune homme ! Bien, Syla demande si ça fait mal de se battre avec Ronon…**_

Rodney :Qu'est-ce que j'disais, elle a vraiment des questions au ras des pâquerettes !

John : Rodney, la ferme !

Teyla : Et bien… Oui, ça peut faire mal. Ça dépend s'il gagne ou pas…

John : Ou s'il est en forme…

Ronon :_(ricane)_ Pourquoi, je suis censé être la brute du groupe ?

Tous :_(silence amusé)_ …

-

_**D'ailleurs, tant qu'on parle de Ronon, Atch demande : « Pourquoi t'as embrassé cette ù$$ de Jenifer? »…**_

Ronon : Grumpf ? Qui ? Quand ?

John : Pardon ? Tu l'as embrassé et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Rodney : _(sarcastique)_ ça vient sûrement d'un film de science-fiction hautement irréaliste…

Radek : Et la porte des étoiles alors ?

Rodney : … Ok, j'ai rien dit.

John : Ronon, quand l'as-tu fait ?

Ronon : ça te regardes pas…

John : Je suis ton supérieur, tu dois tout me dire !

Rodney : Oh le complexe de supériorité hé !

Ronon : Bon, et bien OUI il semblerait que je l'ai embrassé, et NON vous ne saurez pas pourquoi…

Teyla : Ah bon ?

Radek : Et pourquoi ?

Ronon : _(grumpfant)_ …Parce que je le sais pas moi-même…

-

_**Atch a une dernière question, cette fois pour Rodney. Elle demande si tu ne pourrais pas être moins égocentrique…**_

Rodney : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ai droit à ce genre de question ?

Radek : Tu préfères celle de Syla ?

Rodney : …Hmmm, non.

John : En même temps, un Rodney McKay pas égocentrique, ce ne serait pas un bon Rodney McKay…

Teyla : Je suis assez d'accord.

Ronon : Mais des fois il est pas supportable.

Rodney : _(grognant)_ Merci, c'est fou à quel point ça me réchauffe le cœur, et, NON, je ne suis pas égocentrique !

Radek : Vraiment ?

Rodney : … Bon, peut-être un peu…

-

_**Et, pour finir, une question groupée de Syla, Mimi et moi… Dans l'ordre : « ça vous fait quoi d'être pris pour cible par les Folasses ? » , « Pas vrai que vous nous adorez ? », et enfin « Ou est-ce qu'on vous effraie et que vous savez pas comment vous débarrasser de nous ? »**_

Rodney :_(silence désabusé)_…

John : Alors, dans l'ordre : c'est marrant mais pas toujours, vous « adorer » c'est peut-être un grand mot, non vous ne m'effrayez pas, et oui j'aimerais savoir comment on peut se débarrasser de vous quatre…

Rodney : Moi elles me font peur des fois…

Ronon : Mais de quoi n'as-tu pas peur en même temps … ?

Teyla : Moi je les aime bien, mais parfois elles sont vraiment immatures…

Rodney : Immatures ? Complètement débiles et inconscientes oui !

Radek : En fait, ça dépend des jours…

John : Et de qui est là…

Radek : Voilà, exactement.

* * *

Et voilà! Dans le prochain, Evan Lorne les rejoindra!

A vos questions et à bientôt!


	2. Deuxième Interview

_Rebonjour ! Devant le succès sans précédent de ces interviews, voici (plus tôt que prévu) la deuxième partie ! Donc, comme prévu, Evan se rajoute au casting, et Laura Cadmann apparaîtra en fin de session, pour faire plaisir à notre Laura à nous (c'est vrai que ça faisait un bail ! __**:D**_

_Note qui n'a rien à voir : j'ai regardé A Dog's Breakfast aujourd'hui, et Carson en femme c'est trop sexy !__**xD **Et le film est trop marrant!_

* * *

_**Bien, tout d'abord, bonjour Evan, je suis contente de te voir parmi nous. Maintenant, passons aux questions. Miss Julie Inchester a deux questions pour John : « Que penses-tu des slashs que certaines personnes aiment écrire, notamment avec toi et Rodney ? » et « Si tu as attrapé des MST aliens, lesquelles ? »…**_

John : Mais je n'ai PAS attrapé de MST enfin ! Vous êtes lourds avec ça !

Rodney :_(mort de rire)_ Oui, bien sûr, c'est ce que tout le monde dit…

Evan :_(sidéré)_ Tu ne t'inquiètes que de ça ? Pas de la première question ?

John : C'était quoi ?

Teyla : Que penses-tu des slashs, plus particulièrement celles où tu es en couple avec Rodney ?...

Rodney :_(pâlit)_ Moi ? Avec Sheppard ? C'est une blague ?

John :_(ricane mais pâlit quand même)_ Et bien, euh… L'imagination c'est bien. Mais, euh, avec Rodney… Vous avez pas mieux ?

Rodney : Comment ça 'pas mieux' ?

John : Ben si je devais être homo je pense que je choisirais plutôt un beau mec pas casse-pieds… Comme Evan, ou Ronon…

Ronon :_(s'écarte de John)_ …

Evan : Heu… Rassure-moi : t'es pas gay ?

-

_**Bon, changeons de discussion, au moins temporairement… Atch voudrait savoir si Radek prends des stagiaires en informatique…**_

Radek : Possible. Après, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Faut voir avec le Pentagone.

Rodney : Attends attends, Atch, comme dans 'Atch la Folasse Informaticienne' ?

Teyla : Apparemment, oui.

Rodney :_(affolé)_ NON ! Non, on ne prend PAS de stagiaires !

John : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Rodney : Mais tu te rends pas compte ? Si elle vient elle, les trois autres vont rappliquer !

Ronon :_(air menaçant)_ Grumpf, en quoi c'est un problème que Atch vienne ?

Rodney : euh…

Radek : Le problème est résolu ; donc, oui, on prends des stagiaires, mais faut voir avec l'armée.

-

_**Ok, elle va être contente… Ah, une question de notre Charlie nationale pour son cher John… Elle veut une définition complète du mot « amitié », et savoir si tu es toujours aussi débile.**_

Evan : Charlie, le retour !

John : C'est une blague ? Elle est autorisée à participer ?

Teyla : Oui, allez, réponds !

John : L'amitié, heu… C'est un sentiment, éprouvé par deux personnes s'entendant bien… C'est bon là ?

Rodney : C'est court quand même…

John : J'ai fait un résumé.

Rodney : Et pas très exact !

John : J'suis pas le dictionnaire !

Ronon : C'était quoi la deuxième question ?

Radek : Si John était toujours aussi débile.

Rodney : Je confirme !

John : Merci Rodney, mais je peux répondre sans toi…

Evan : Et ben alors t'attends quoi ?

John :_(marmonne)_ J'en connais qui vont faire quelques tours de la cité en courant demain matin…

Rodney : Bon, allez, question suivante, on s'ennuie…

-

_**Bon, vous l'aurez voulu, y'a beaucoup de questions de couples… Alors, les plus softs d'abord… Ah, Julie demande à Teyla : John ou Ronon ?**_

John :_(jubilant)_ Ah-aaaaaaah, chacun son tour !

Teyla :_(très calme)_ Et bien ça dépend pour quoi… Pour l'entraînement, c'est mieux avec Ronon, j'apprends plus.

Ronon :_(tout sourire)_ Et ouais, c'est comme ça…

Teyla : Mais niveau humour, mieux vaut John.

John :_(tout sourire)_ Et vlan !

Radek : A mon avis la question c'était pour tout réuni…

Rodney : Je suis d'accord.

Teyla : Et bien, j'avoue ne pas savoir. Alors je dirais… Les deux !

John :_(grognant)_ Ben voyons…

-

_**La même demoiselle demande : « Que pensez-vous des fanfictions que les gens écrivent sur vous ? Selon vous, laquelle (ou lesquelles) colle(nt) le plus à vos caractères ? »…**_

Ronon : Honnêtement, j'en ai jamais lu…

Rodney : Moi je suis tombé sur quelques unes… Je dois avouer que certaines sont ridicules. J'aime bien celles de Bayas…

John : Qui ? Moi je les lis mais je ne fais pas gaffes aux auteurs Et j'évite les slashs. Ça me donne la chair de poule.

Rodney : C'est compréhensible…

Radek : Moi je les lis qu'en tchèque, alors… Y'en a pas des masses, à part des slashs et des lemons…

John : Des quoi ?

Evan : Des lemons. Du porno amélioré quoi !

Teyla : Ah non, le 'lemon', à la base, c'est censé être de l'érotisme !

Ronon : Ben je vois que tu t'y connais !

Teyla :_(rougissant) _Disons que beaucoup de slashs finissent en lemons… _(se reprenant)_ Sinon, je pense que tous les auteurs arrivent relativement bien à nous cerner.

John : Je suis assez d'accord avec elle.

-

_**Ensuite, Mimi pointe son nez et vous demande si quelqu'un d'autre que Ronon a un tatouage …?**_

John : Yep, j'ai '_I love Rodney_' tatoué sur la fesse droite…

Rodney :_(épouvanté)_ Quoi ?

John : Je rigole, idiot…

Teyla : Moi non, je n'ai pas de tatouages.

Evan : J'en ai un sur le bras droit, un truc maori…

Radek : Moi, _nic_, rien.

Ronon : Et toi Rodney ?

Rodney : ça ne regarde que moi…

John : J'suis sûr que c'est un truc du genre '_Je suis le plus intelligent au monde_'…

Rodney : Jaloux.

-

_**Teyla, Atch voudrait savoir qui était le fameux militaire pour lequel tu avais craqué dans la saison 3…**_

John : C'est vrai ça, c'est qui ?

Teyla :_(rigole)_ En fait, c'était personne. C'était une ruse pour avoir la paix.

Evan : J'ai pas l'impression que ça ait marché…

Teyla : Non, tout le monde me harcelait pour savoir qui c'était…

Ronon : T'aurais mieux fait de dire que c'était une femme…

-

_**A ce propos, Teyla, Charlie te demande si tu as déjà fait "tit-galop-tit-galop" avec une femme? Ce sont ses propres termes bien sûr…**_

Rodney :_(sarcastique)_ Quel langage développé !

John : Et après on dit que c'est moi le débile !

Rodney : Mais toi c'est un fait !

Evan : Charlie, tout le monde sait qu'elle a une case de vide…

Radek : Comme les autres remarque…

Evan : Exact.

Teyla : Sinon, pour répondre à la question : non, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec une femme.

Ronon : Dommage.

Teyla : Pardon ?

-

_**Toujours de Charlie : Ronon, que porte-tu comme sous-vêtements ? Elle insiste en disant que c'est une question existentielle pour l'humanité. (Atch me fait d'ailleurs dire que de toute façon, personne n'a le droit de voir à part elle)…**_

Ronon : Faut faire gaffe, Atch est très possessive.

Rodney : Possessive ? Pour ce qu'elle n'a pas ?

Ronon : Quoi ?

John : On s'écarte du sujet !

Evan : Exact ! Que portes-tu en dessous ?

Ronon : Atch m'a converti aux boxers. Avant, je portais des 'caleçons' comme vous dites.

Rodney : Et on peut savoir comment Atch peut avoir un avis sur tes sous-vêtements ?

Ronon : Grumpf (_assomme Rodney_)…

Teyla : Mais de là à dire que c'est une question existentielle…

John : Que veux-tu, les jeunes sont dévergondés de nos jours…

-

_**Bon, revenons à des questions plus sérieuses… Julie demande à Evan : « ça fait quoi de n'être que le personnage secondaire ? C'est décevant ? »… Même question pour Radek.**_

Evan : Non, pas vraiment, ça évite que tout nous retombe sur le dos quand il faut sauver le monde…

Radek : En fait c'est assez réconfortant.

Evan : Surtout qu'on nous voit quand même pas mal !

Radek : C'est vrai !

Rodney : Bande de fainéants…

-

_**Charlie, qui a été très productive niveau questions, demande à Evan s'il voudrait bien avoir deux ou trois français(es) sur Atlantis? Et pourquoi y en a pas?**_

Evan : Pourquoi elle me pose la question à moi ?

Teyla : Pour avoir ton avis sûrement…

John : Pff…

Evan : Bon, et bien, y'a déjà des français sur Atlantis, c'est juste qu'on les voit pas beaucoup.

Rodney : Et des françaises, y'en a bien assez comme ça, merci bien.

Evan : Y'en a ?

Rodney : Oui. Quatre. Les Folasses.

John : Quatre jeunes femmes complètement cinglées, tu te rappelles ? Y'en a une qui te court après à temps partiel d'ailleurs… La même qui nous fait l'interview…

Evan : ça va, ça va, j'ai compris…

Ronon : Vous croyez que Charlie demande ça pour venir aussi ?

Tous :_(silence catastrophé)_ …

Radek : Euuhh… Question suivante!

-

_**Ronon, Julie a une question pour toi : « Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Teyla, ou tout au moins, attiré par elle, comme certains épisodes semblent le suggérer ? »…**_

John : Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent nous mettre tous en couple ?

Rodney : C'est pourtant pas la saison des amours…

Ronon : Et puis je ne suis pas amoureux de Teyla.

Evan : Ah ?

Ronon : Je l'aime comme une sœur, et c'est une très bonne amie, mais c'est tout.

Teyla :_(tout sourire)_ ça me fait plaisir en tout cas.

Radek : Et tu ne la trouve pas… Mignonne ?

Ronon : Si, elle est très bien physiquement. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux.

John :_(chuchote à Evan)_ Des fois je me pose des questions sur ses préférences amoureuses…

-

_**Notre chère Charlie à une question pour tout le monde. « Est ce que vous vous êtes déjà fait une bouffe et une soirée foot avec Kolya? »… Si vous voulez, tuer quelqu'un, rappelez-vous que je n'y suis pour rien…**_

John :_(ironique)_ Oh, oui, bien sûr, on a même fait un golf, la veille du jour où je l'ai tué…

Ronon : Plutôt l'égorger que de manger à la même table que lui.

Evan : À part si c'est lui qu'on mange.

Teyla : Et encore, j'aurais peur de m'empoisonner.

Radek : Pourquoi pas serrer la main à un Wraith aussi ?

John : Tu diras à Charlie que la prochaine fois que je la croise, elle risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise…

Rodney : …Et qu'il vaut mieux pour elle ne pas venir emménager à Atlantis, elle risquerait de se retrouver avec une douche à l'eau froide pendant au moins un an…

-

_**Une dernière question de Julie, pour Rodney : « Même question qu'à John sur les slashs, et que penses-tu des fics qui te mettent en couple avec Elizabeth Weir ? »…**_

Rodney : Les slashs, je n'ai rien contre tant que ça reste du romantisme et du fluff… Après, le reste…

Ronon : Avec qui ils te mettent d'habitude ?

Rodney : Euh, Carson et John. Mais, sérieusement, pour John, ils auraient pu me trouver mieux que ça…

John : Ah ah, très drôle.

Rodney : Et, bien que j'apprécie énormément Elizabeth, je n'ai pas encore l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle, merci bien.

Teyla : Mais si c'était Samantha Carter…

Rodney : Alors là, je suis ok à 200 pourcents !

-

_**Bon, maintenant, les questions un peu délirantes. Isa Jackson demande à John quand est-ce qu'il va avouer ses sentiments à Rodney ?...**_

John : Mes sentiments ? Quels sentiments ?

Ronon :_(s'écarte encore plus)_ …

Evan : Bon, t'es homo ou pas ?

John : Mais pas du tout enfin !

Rodney : Sinon, ces quoi cette histoire de sentiments ?

Teyla : Du slash, sûrement.

John : Mais je n'ai AUCUN sentiment pour Rodney qui dépasse l'amitié !

Rodney :_(ironique)_ A part la haine certainement…

John : Mais non, enfin…

Rodney : Alors tu m'aimes ?

John : Oui !

Rodney : Et ben voilà !

John : Oui mais pas comme ça ! Raaah, j'suis pas gay !

Evan : Mais bien sûr…

-

_**Charlie remet le couvert une dernière fois, et demande à Rodney : Carson ou John?...**_

Rodney : Carson.

Evan : T'es gay ?

Rodney : Non.

John : Ben alors pourquoi Carson?

Rodney : Parce que lui ne m'a pas traité de '_ça_'…

John : Roooh, mais je plaisantais…

Teyla : Des fois je me pose des questions quand même…

Ronon : Grumpf, moi aussi…

-

_**Euh, là, c'est une question, euh, comment dire… Ben voilà, Atch demande à Evan : tu te contentes de Radek quand MD est pas la?...**_

Evan : …Dis donc l'intervieweuse…

Radek : Et pourquoi 'il se _contente_' ?

Teyla : Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

_**Hum, désolée, on passe à la dernière question alors…**_

Radek : Naaaan, nan nan, tu m'expliques pourquoi elle a demandé ça ? Depuis quand on est en couple à trois ?

Rodney :_(à Radek)_ Depuis quand t'es en couple avec MD tout court ?

Evan : Ok, laissez tomber, on va dire que Atch a fumé…

John : Question suivante !

_**Pour les deux dernières questions, j'aurais besoin du lieutenant Cadman ! Laura, s'il te plait ?...**_

_(entre Laura Cadman)_

_**Bien, bienvenue à toi. Ton homologue version auteur a deux questions pour toi. La première : « ça fait quoi d'avoir vu Rodney tout nu? »…**_

Laura : Et bien…

Rodney : Non mais hé ! C'est mon intimité ! C'est quoi cette question ?

John : Moi je suis assez curieux.

Evan : On est deux.

Laura : C'était intéressant, mais un peu étrange. Il faut le voir pour comprendre.

Radek : Merci bien, sans façon…

-

_**Et aussi « Qui est le mieux, Rodney ou Carson ? »…**_

Laura : ça dépend pour quoi…

John :_(ricanant)_ Pour le sexe ?

Rodney : SHEPPARD !

Laura :_(outrée)_ Non mais ça va pas ?

Evan :_(mort de rire)_ Yeeeess, trop fort…

Teyla : ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi…

Laura : Bon, pour clore cette histoire, je dirais Carson.

Rodney : Merci pour moi.

Ronon : …C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?

* * *

Voilà, lors de la prochaine interviews, Elizabeth et Carson seront parmis nous!

Bonne soirée!


	3. Troisième Interview

_Welcome pour notre rendez-vous quotidien ! _

_N'hésitez pas à venir poser vos questions, même si elles sont loufoques ! Si vous ne voyez pas certaines de vos questions dans une interview, c'est qu'elles seront pour la prochaine! _

_Et maintenant, amusez-vous bien :D_

* * *

_**Bien, tout d'abord, bonjour à vous les Atlantes, et bienvenue à Carson et Elizabeth qui ont eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir nous rejoindre. Et, puisque vous êtes là, nous allons commencer avec une question pour Liz, de la part de Julie, qui demande « N'est-ce pas trop dur de travailler avec des gamins ? »…**_

Elizabeth : Ouh la, ça commence fort ma foi !

John : T'inquiète pas, là ce sont encore des questions soft…

Elizabeth : Bon… Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire que travailler avec ces 'gamins', comme vous dites, n'est en effet pas toujours facile. Mais, euh, au moins on s'amuse !

Rodney : C'est nous les gamins ? Ah, ça me ferait bien rire !

Evan : Rodney, ferme la et écoute la dame !

Rodney : Leche-bottes !

Evan : Je t'emmerde !

Teyla : …Moi je comprends ce qu'Elizabeth veut dire, vraiment…

-

_**Toujours de miss Julie pour Liz : « Que penses-tu des fics où tu es mise en couple avec John, Rodney, parfois même des femmes ? Et selon toi, laquelle ou lesquelles collent le mieux à ton caractère ? »**_

Elizabeth : Ah oui, ces fics là… J'en ai lue quelques unes. Et elles manquent terriblement de réalisme !

John : Ah ?

Elizabeth : Et bien oui, comme si j'allais me mettre en couple avec toi ou Rodney ! Quelle idée !

John & Rodney : _(contrariés)_ …

Carson : Par contre, des fictions avec des femmes…

Elizabeth : En général, je sais qu'on me colle avec Teyla ou Sam…

Teyla : Vraiment ?

Evan :_(ricanant)_ Pff, c'est typique du fantasme masculin, ça…

Elizabeth : Pour conclure, je dirais que, messieurs-dames les auteurs, ayez un peu d'imagination ! Jamais je ne serais attirée par les femmes, et encore moins par Sheppard ou McKay !

Rodney :_(ironique)_ Oui, c'est vrai ça, Liz est trop insupportable…

Elizabeth : Hein ?

John :_(sarcastique)_ Et elle préfère faire des trucs avec les réplicateurs…

Elizabeth :_(abasourdie)_ …

-

_**Bon, passons à autre chose… Ah, concernant sa question de la dernière fois, Atch demande à Radek s'il veut bien être son maître de stage si elle passe les épreuves éliminatoires… ? Elle ajoute aussi qu'elle t'aime, mais en toute amitié bien sûr, elle a trop peur que je l'assassine…**_

Radek : Aaaah, enfin quelqu'un qui m'apprécie ! Enfin, à part l'intervieweuse bien sûr…

Rodney : Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? On m'aime pas à moi ?

John : Toi t'as refusé de la prendre en stage !

Rodney : Mais…

Ronon : Comme si elle allait beaucoup te déranger !

Rodney : Mais…

Laura : Oh, Rodney, c'est vraiment méchant de ta part !

Rodney : Mais… Mais je…

Radek : En tout cas, si elle passe les épreuves, moi je suis d'accord !

-

_**Elle va sauter de joie, vraiment ! Bien, j'ai là une petite question à choix multiples, pour Laura, de la part de Laura. D'ailleurs c'est vraiment étrange de vous appeler toute les deux pareil… Bref, voici un petit scénario catastrophe, avec cinq possibilités. Imaginons que vous êtes bloqués sur une planète inconnue, sans moyen de retour, où tout les habitants viennent d'être récolté par les Wraiths, et vous devez repeupler cette planète. Tu choisis : **_

_**a) un scientifique comme Rodney, car il est intelligent, et que ses enfants seront sûrement aussi intelligents que lui et que ça vous permettra de repartir sur Atlantis ;**_

_**b) Ronon, car si les Wraiths reviennent, et si vos enfants lui ressemblent, tu es sûre d'être en sécurité ;**_

_**c) John, car même si ses blagues sont pour le moins douteuse, il est pas trop mal à regarder, et aussi parce que quand on est avec lui on peut donner des noms aux Wraiths ;**_

_**d) Carson, il est beau (et en l'occurrence c'est ton petit copain) et si tu es blessée, il te soignera, du moins s'il est pas mort avant, car on connait tous sa précision de tir face à l'ennemi ;**_

_**e) Aucun, tu prends Johnny Depp, et tu reste là bas.**_

Laura :_(hilare)_ Et bien, que d'aventures en perspective !

John : Mes blagues sont douteuses ?

Rodney : J'aime la partie où on dit que je suis intelligent !

John : Et comment ça « avec lui on peut donner des noms aux Wraiths » ? C'est tout ce à quoi je me résume ?

Teyla : Avec les blagues douteuses, et le fait que tu sois « pas trop mal à regarder »…

John : Alors quand on pense 'John Sheppard' on pense « _beau gosse, blagues pourries et noms de Wraiths_ »?

Elizabeth : Joooooohn, ça suffit…

Carson : Pour la précision de tir, je confirme, je suis franchement pas le meilleur…

Ronon : C'est qui Johnny Depp ?

Laura : Un acteur canon…

Evan : Bon, tu choisis qui alors ?

Laura : Ben en fait, je crois que j'épouserais Carson…

Carson : _(rougissant)_ Oh, Laura, tu es adorable…

Laura : … Et je prendrais John et Ronon comme amants, et Rodney aussi, comme ça mes enfants sauront se battre, ils seront intelligents, ils sauront soigner, et ils auront de l'humour !

Teyla : Bonne tactique !

John : Elle va joindre l'utile à l'agréable au moins.

Carson :_(dépité)_ …Et moi qui pensait que l'amour était le plus fort…

-

_**Ensuite, Couzi a une première question pour vous tous : « ça fait quoi de côtoyer Sheppard tous les jours après les cauchemars que vous avez eu ? Avez-vous peur qu'ils se réalisent ? »…**_

Rodney : Sheppard est déjà mon cauchemar de tous les jours…

John : Merci Rodney, trop aimable…

Teyla : Moi non. On a trouvé la cause, alors ça va.

Ronon : Pareil.

Laura : C'est surtout la perte de Kate qui est à déplorer…

Carson : Moi j'étais pas là !

Elizabeth : Moi non plus !

Evan : Moi ça m'a couté cher en crédibilité…

-

_**Mais non Evan, t'étais mignon comme tout en somnambule… Bien, Syla montre le bout de son nez, et demande à Rodney ce que ça fait de se prendre une flèche dans les fesses… ?**_

Rodney : Mal.

Carson :_(ricane)_ C'était comique pour moi en tout cas…

Rodney : ça fait très mal.

John : Surtout quand il était dans le gaz !

Rodney : J'ai souffert le martyr.

Teyla : Et les moqueries des autres, ça te fait quoi ?

Rodney : Moins mal qu'une pointe aiguisée dans le derrière…

-

_**Rodney, encore une pour toi. Isa demande ce que tu penses exactement de John Sheppard… ?**_

John : Excellente question !

Radek : Je suis curieux de savoir…

Rodney : Sheppard ? Ben quoi, c'est le chef de mon équipe !

Evan : Et… ?

Rodney : Et quoi ?

Ronon : Dis-nous tout !

Rodney : Et… C'est un ami.

Elizabeth : C'est tout ?

Rodney : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour ?

Carson : Vu les questions posées…

Laura : A vrai dire oui.

Rodney : Mais ça va pas la tête !?

John : Quoi, ça aurait été marrant de t'entendre dire « Oh mon John, tu es le plus important à mes yeux, … » Bla-bla-bla…

Rodney : C'est officiel, ce type est fou.

Teyla : Je suis d'accord avec toi…

-

_**Carson, Atch voudrait savoir combien de fois Rodney a-t-il fini à l'infirmerie pour de vraies blessures? Et combien pour de simples bobos?**_

Rodney : Pourquoi moi ?

John : Peut-être parce que tu es le plus hypocondriaque de nous tous…

Laura : Waow, John, tu connais ce mot ?

Teyla : Et, plus impressionnant, il sait l'employer !

John :_(vexé)_ Pff…

Carson : En fait, Rodney passe au moins une fois par jour à l'infirmerie, enfin quand j'étais là du moins. Et, après chaque mission, il revenait au moins trois fois dans la journée pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien attrapé !

Rodney : On sait jamais ! J'ai envie de rester en vie et en bonne santé encore quelques années !

Carson : En fait, il n'est pas venu plus d'une dizaine de fois à l'infirmerie pour de vraies grosses blessures, ou de vrais problèmes…

Rodney :_(marmonnant)_ Espèce de médecin vaudou…

-

_**Toujours pour Carson, et toujours de la part d'Atch, comment prends-tu le fait de devoir savoir tout faire? C'est intéressant ou saoulant de devoir être partout à la fois?**_

Carson : À vrai dire, je ne sais pas tout faire…

Elizabeth : Mais pas loin !

Carson : Dans une cité comme Atlantis, il faut être multifonctions !

Rodney : Voilà qu'il se prend pour le canif de MacGyver maintenant !

Radek : Rodney !

Carson : Sinon, et bien si je ne voulais pas être utile à l'extrême, je n'aurais pas accepté cette mission ! Non, vraiment, c'est très intéressant, même si c'est fatigant.

Rodney : Pour l'instant c'est toi qui nous fatigues avec tes monologues…

Ronon : Grumpf ! _(assomme Rodney)_

Evan : Merci Ronon, je me demandais qui le ferait taire…

-

_**Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait les questions, disons, sérieuses, vous allez avoir droit aux questions un peu plus délirantes… D'abord, une dernière question de Kaisa : « Rodney, ça fait quoi d'être le cerveaux le plus sexy de deux galaxies ? » et « Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »**_

Rodney : Pour les demandes de mariage, il faut m'envoyer un CV, avec Photo, et votre dernier test de QI. Enfin, si vous êtes blonde, cheveux mi-longs, et avec un potentiel intellectuel intéressant, ça peut se discuter…

John : Et c'est qui le Don Juan maintenant ?

Rodney : Quoi ? On me pose une question, je réponds !

Ronon : On a vu ça…

Teyla : Et pour la première question ?

Rodney : Ah oui, c'était quoi déjà ?

Evan :_(sarcastique)_ « qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le génie le plus sexy des deux galaxies ? »

Rodney : Ah, très bonne question ! En fait, je pense que ça tient surtout au fait que l'intelligence rend beau intérieurement, et, vu que je suis le plus grand génie de cette galaxie et de la notre, mon sex-appeal devient proportionnel à mon intelligence, c'est-à-dire que…

Radek : Pitié, QUESTION SUIVANTE ! _Prosim !_

_- _

_**Bien, si tu insistes… Notre amie VLU a une première question, pour Carson : « ça fait quoi de savoir que tout le monde a remarqué que tu étais gay et que toi tu n'as pas l'air de t'en être rendu compte ? »…**_

Carson : Heu… Pardon ?

John : La madame demande ce que ça fait de…

Teyla : Euh, je pense qu'il a compris…

Carson : Mais je ne suis pas gay !

Rodney : C'est ce que dit la question : tout le monde s'en est aperçu sauf toi…

Carson : Mais c'est ridicule ! Et qui parmi vous pense que je suis gay ?

_(tout le monde lève la main, sauf Ronon et Radek)_

Carson : Quoi, Laura, tu pense que…

Laura : Ben…

Carson :_(abasourdi)_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…

John : Allons Doc, pleure pas, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous !

Evan :_(murmure à Carson)_ Ecoute John, il parle en connaissance de cause…

-

_**Sinon, Couzi demande à Rodney si son ego surdimensionné ne cache pas un manque… ?**_

Rodney : Un manque de quoi ?

Teyla : D'amour ?

Carson : De confiance ?

John : D'ami ?

Evan : De sexe ?

Elizabeth : Evan, enfin !

Evan : Ben quoi, ça se peut…

Rodney :_(agacé)_ Premièrement, tu diras à Couzi que mon ego n'est PAS surdimensionné, et, deuxièmement, je n'ai pas de manque à cacher, si ce n'est un manque de sucre et de caféine !

Ronon : …Tiens, j'ai faim.

-

_**Syla vient encore nous poser des questions idiotes. Elle demande à Radek pourquoi il se dispute souvent avec moi… Elle rajoute « pas taper », ce qui risque fortement d'arriver si elle continue…**_

Radek : Quoi, on se dispute toi et moi ?

Evan : Faut croire…

Laura : Ah si, l'autre soir j'ai entendu des cris venant des quartiers de Radek…

Rodney : Il regardait un film porno…

Radek : Pardon ?

John : Non, c'est vrai ?

Radek : Mais non enfin…

Carson : Radek, j'te savais pas comme ça.

Elizabeth : ça alors…

Ronon : C'est quoi un « film porno » ?

Teyla : J'allais poser la question…

Radek :_(se retient d'égorger tout le monde)_ _Tak mluvte přece…! _MD, tu en colleras une à Syla de ma part, et j'aimerais qu'on passe à la prochaine question…

-

_**Ok, pas de soucis. Une dernière question sérieuse : Liz, Atch demande si c'est pas trop de boulot de diriger une cité pareille …?**_

Elizabeth : C'est énormément de travail, oui, mais ça en vaut la peine.

John : Bah, personne ne t'a forcé à venir aussi…

Rodney : C'est vrai ça !

Elizabeth :_(franchement agacée)_ …

Evan : Ok, question suivante.

-

_**Vous l'aurez voulu. Rodney, Isa demande « Aimes tu le nutella ? Et avec qui aimerais tu l'utiliser ? Carson ou John ? »…**_

Rodney : Plait-il ?

John : Pourquoi moi ?

Carson : Et moi alors ?

Laura : Le nutella c'est troooop bon !

Ronon : C'est vrai ça.

Elizabeth : Bon, Rodney…

Radek : Tu réponds ?

Rodney : Euh, et bien, oui, j'adore le nutella… Et euh, l'utiliser… C'est-à-dire ?

Evan : Elle parle sûrement d'une utilisation pas très catholique…

Teyla : Comment ça ?

Evan : Et bien, en mettre sur la peau, et lécher après…

Teyla : Oh… C'est possible ?

Rodney : Ah, cette utilisation là… Euh, pas avec un homme, merci…

John : Quoi, tu ne veux pas tartiner mes abdos de pâte à tartiner, et ensuite…

Rodney :_(se bouche les oreilles)_ Je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien, …

Ronon : Ben maintenant j'ai encore plus faim…

-

_**Tiens, Ronon, Laura vous demande, à toi et à John, si y'a des coiffeurs sur Atlantis, parce que vous avez vraiment des coiffures particulières…**_

Ronon : …Pas besoin de coiffeur, j'me débrouille tout seul.

John : Moi aussi.

Rodney : C'était pas censé être une réflexion désagréable ?

Carson : Sûrement…

Teyla : Au moins ils l'ont bien pris…

-

_**John, Couzi te demande quand est-ce que tu vas venir chez elle, en France…**_

John : Euh… Le jour où je saurais qui c'est…

Laura : Tiens, John a des fans dans tout les pays, c'est marrant…

Rodney : Moi je trouve ça lamentable…

John : Jaloux !

Rodney : N'importe quoi !

John : Si tu l'es !

Rodney : Non !

John : Si !

Rodney : Non !

John : Si !

Rodney : Non !

John : Si !

Rodney : Non !

John : Si !

Rodney : Non !

Elizabeth :_(soupirant)_… Si on passait à autre chose ? Ils me fatiguent…

-

_**D'ailleurs, Liz, Laura te demande si dans ta garde robe tu as des t-shirt d'une autre couleur que rouge ?**_

Elizabeth : Et bien, en fait…

John : Si !

Rodney : Non !

John : Si !

Rodney : Non !

Ronon : Grumpf… _(assomme John et Rodney)_

Teyla : Merci Ronon, il était temps…

Elizabeth : Donc je disais, le rouge est ma couleur préférée, alors bon… C'est vrai que je devrais mettre autre chose des fois…

Laura : Je crois qu'on va élire Ronon « garde du corps anti-casse-pieds »…

-

_**Syla a une dernière question : « Carson a qui préfères-tu faire une piqûre ? »…**_

Carson : euh…

Laura : T'es censé avoir des préférences pour ce genre de choses ?

Rodney : ça me fait peur tout ça…

Ronon : Moi ça m'inquiète…

John : Heureusement que c'est plus lui le Doc…

Elizabeth : Sinon, ce serait quoi la réponse ?

Carson : Personne. Sauf Rodney quand je sais que ça va le faire taire.

Teyla : C'est tout à fait compréhensible…

-

_**Carson, toujours pour toi, Isa demande si tu es amoureux de Rodney ?...**_

Rodney : Les gens nous en veulent ou quoi ?

John :_(mort de rire)_ Chacun son tour !

Carson : Et bien, même si tout le monde pense que je suis gay, NON, je ne suis pas amoureux de Rodney…

Evan : Ah ?

Carson : Oui, il est trop insupportable.

Laura : ça au moins c'est clair !

-

_**Et, pour finir, VLU a une question fort intéressante pour Carson et Rodney : « dites, faut mettre des lunettes...ça fait quoi de savoir que tout le monde ou presque spécule sur une possible...probable...sure à 99pourcents relation amoureuse entre vous deux ? »**_

Rodney : …Je ne répondrais même pas.

Carson : Euh… On doit prendre ça comment ?

John : Ben quoi, c'est vous qui êtes embrassé l'autre fois, non ?

Laura : Techniquement, c'était moi et Carson…

Evan :_(hilare)_ Roooh, c'était trop mignon !

Rodney : _(soupirant)_ Quelqu'un peut le calmer le soldat débile?

Elizabeth : N'empêche que c'est vrai…

Teyla : De quoi ?

Elizabeth : Tout le monde dit qu'ils sont ensemble.

Carson : Mais NON enfin quoi… !!

Rodney :_(prends Carson par les épaules)_ Laisse-les donc parler. Ne les écoute pas. Nous saurons nous en sortir la tête haute !

Carson : Oui, tu as raison mon Rodney…

John : Euh…

Evan :_(toujours hilare)_ MON Rodney ?

Rodney : …Carson…

Carson : _(rouge tomate)_ Bon, on peut y aller maintenant…?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Pour la prochaine, nous accueillerons en plus Samantha Carter! A bientôt!


	4. Quatrième Interview

_Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour votre soutien ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que vous appréciez mes interviews ! Et, croyez-moi, je rigole comme une folle en lisant vous questions ! Continuez comme ça !_

_Par contre, du à un assaut de questions, je n'ai pas pu tout mettre! Le reste sera dans le prochain! _

_Allez, amusez-vous bien ! ;)_

* * *

_**Bien, bonjour à tous chers Atlantes, et bienvenue à Samantha qui nous a rejoint elle aussi. Nous allons tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet, avec une question de Kaisa pour John : « as-tu déjà pensé à utiliser un gadget très utile appelé 'brosse à cheveux' ? »…**_

John : Je vois qu'on commence fort aujourd'hui aussi…

Rodney : Remarque, c'est une bonne question…

John : Hey, je suis pas le seul à me coiffer avec un pétard, Carson aussi !

Carson :_(se sent soudainement visé)_ Qui ? Moi ? C'est juste un peu de gel…

John : Et ben moi aussi, voilà !

Sam : Oui, mais la brosse, tu l'utilise ou pas ?

John : …Ils vont me rendre chèvre…

Rodney : Je suppose que ça veut dire 'non'.

-

_**Ensuite, histoire de vous mettre dans le bain tout de suite, Syla vous pose une longue question : « est-ce qu'on peut faire des soirées sur le jeu (celui que John et Rodney ont expérimenté) qui n'est pas vraiment un jeu (c'était une expérience rappelez-vous) mais c'est quand même un jeu (ben oui on bouge des peuples comme dans les 'Age Of') ??? »…**_

Evan : La question est certes longue, mais surtout incompréhensible.

Rodney : Je suis d'accord, bien qu'il me semble avoir compris…

John : Ah ? Et ?

Radek : Elle veut jouer à l'expérience des Anciens qui contrôlait les peuples…

John : Ah, ça !

Elizabeth : Je croyais avoir dit qu'on y touchait plus !

John : Mais c'est le cas !

Teyla : C'est juste que Syla a encore envie de faire une bêtise…

Rodney :_(maugréant)_ Comme si elle en faisait pas déjà assez…

John : Remarque, c'était assez marrant comme jeu…

Elizabeth : John !

John : J'ai rien dit !

Evan : …Sinon, on peut ?

Sam : On peut quoi ?

Evan : Faire des soirées sur ce jeu ?

Elizabeth : Retenez-moi, ou je les étripe…

-

_**Bien bien, calmons-nous. Histoire de rire un peu, Charlie a un message à vous faire passer : « Et je tiens à faire remarquer à Mossieur John que sa définition est plus que pourrie...Mais vraiment! Et oui je vais bientôt viendre sur Titis !! Et t'inquiète John je t'attends crevard! J'vais te refaire le portrait façon Picasso! J'vais réaliser ce que Roro aurait du faire depuis bien longtemps! Une châtaigne en pleine poire! Niark niark niark...On a droit aux haches sur Atlantis? Ben quoi? Ronon a bien tout plein de couteaux dans ses cheveux !! Pff...Favoritisme... En tout cas j'ai hâte d'apprendre plein de gros mots en Satédien et en Athosien... »…**_

Rodney :_(silence désabusé) _…

Sam :_(bouche bée)_ heu…

Evan :_(hilare)_ Ouais, ça c'est envoyé !

John : …Je ne comprends même pas qu'on la laisse parler.

Ronon : Grumpf, qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre mes couteaux dans les cheveux ?

Teyla : Et j'ai peur de ne connaître aucun mot vulgaire en Athosien…

Laura :_(très sérieuse)_ Remarque, elle a raison, sa définition était moisie…

John :_(regard qui tue)_ J'en connais qui vont faire une centaine de pompes lundi matin…

Ronon : …C'est qui Picasso ?

Carson : 'Viendre' ? C'est quelle langue ça ?

Rodney :_(soupirant)_ Du Charlie sûrement…

Carson : C'était censé faire rire qui ?

-

_**Bon, ok, question suivante, toujours de notre Charlie qu'on adore, pour Rodney : « Si t'en a un Tatoo j'veux savoir ce que c'est !! Ou j'te lobotomise pour cambrioler ton cerveau !! » et aussi « T'as pas trop peur des folles qui sont dingues de toi?? »…**_

Rodney : Je suis obligé de répondre ?

Radek : J'en ai bien peur…

Laura : Oui-oui-oui, moi aussi j'veux savoir !!

Ronon :_(à Teyla)_ J'm'ennuie…

Teyla : Moi aussi…

Ronon : On se fait un scrabble… ?

Teyla : Ok !

Rodney : Au fait, c'était quoi la première question ?

Sam : Si tu as un tatouage, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Carson : T'as un tatouage ?

Rodney : Ben non, c'est pour ça…

John : Bon, ça c'est fait, et la deuxième c'était… ?

Elizabeth : S'il avait pas peur des filles folles dingues de lui…

Rodney : Quoi, j'ai un fan-club ? Mais c'est génial !

Evan :_(tout bas à John)_ Je crois qu'il a pas compris la question…

John :_(tout bas aussi)_ Tant mieux, on passe à la suivante…

-

_**Elizabeth, VLU voudrait savoir si les réplicateurs que tu portes ils ont des petits noms ? **_

Elizabeth :_(ricane)_ Ah, ça au moins c'est une question comique !

Carson : C'est vrai ça, tu les connais personnellement ?

Elizabeth : Hum… Et bien, ils sont pas loin d'être 6 ou 7 milliards, alors… Leur donner chacun un prénom…

John : J'imagine bien le truc : « alors, voici Robert22, Roger947, Marcel13, Pierre9876, ah non, lui c'est Pierre5697, … »

Rodney : C'était censé être drôle ?

Radek : Il parait…

-

_**Question suivante : Couzi demande à John : « comment peut-on faire pour se connaître avant que tu ne viennes chez moi, en France ? »…**_

John : Heu… Je sais pas…On a pas MSN ici, alors ça va être dur…

Evan : Fais comme Rodney, demande-lui un CV avec photo…

John : La photo me suffira.

Sam : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne viendrait pas sur Atlantis aussi non ?

Rodney :_(ironique) _Ouiiii, bien sûr, et pourquoi pas laisser venir toutes les folles d'Europe tant qu'on y est ?

John : Dis donc Rodney, tu n'essaierais pas de saborder ma vie amoureuse ?

Rodney : Quelle vie amoureuse ? Celle que tu t'imagines avoir avec toutes les extra-terrestres que tu croises ?

John : …

Laura :_(explose de rire)_ Ah-ah, cassé !

-

_**Maintenant, Isa a une question pour Rodney : « as-tu pour seul fantasme les blondes aux cheveux mi-longs et très intelligentes, ou alors préfères tu les militaires aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés ? »…**_

Rodney : Je ne connais pas beaucoup de femmes militaires aux cheveux noirs…

Elizabeth :_(à Laura) _On lui dit qu'elle parlait de John ?

Laura :_(à Liz)_ Mmmmh, nan, c'est plus marrant comme ça…

Rodney : Mais il est vrai que j'ai une préférence assez développée pour les blondes aux yeux bleus…

Sam : No comment.

Evan : Tu te sens visée ?

John : Je sais pas elle, mais moi oui…

-

_**Toujours pour Rodney, Kaisa te fait dire qu'elle est blonde foncé, cheveux mi-long et bouclés, et qu'en plus elle a les yeux bleus …**_

Rodney : Non, c'est vrai ? Et elle a combien de diplômes ?

Radek : Rodney…

Rodney : Ben quoi, si elle compte devenir ma future épouse, être belle et pile poil comme j'aime ne suffit pas ! Il faut être intelligente !

John : (marmonne) Avec toi, faut surtout avoir beaucoup de patience, un humour très développé, et une résistance aux critiques et aux gémissements à tout épreuve…

Sam : T'imagines même pas à quel point je suis d'accord !

Carson : Et moi donc…

-

_**Charlie remet le couvert, et demande à Laura si elle peut avoir un autographe…? Elle rajoute : « Et si elle veut pas je ramène un dart et je la renvoie dans la tête de Roro! » …**_

Laura : Euh, non merci, une fois suffit… Pour l'autographe, qu'elle me donne une adresse et je lui envoie !

Elizabeth : Génial, toi aussi tu as des fans maintenant !

Carson : Comme quoi, supporter Rodney ça rends célèbre…

Rodney : On se demande qui supportait l'autre…

Teyla :_(jouant au scrabble avec Ronon)_ Ironie, 7 points !

Rodney :_(n'ayant rien compris)_ Quoi, vous me notez sur mes paroles maintenant ?!

-

_**Rodney, arrête de râler, c'est toi qui a le plus de questions… Pour le prouver, en voici une de Syla : « ça fait quoi d'avoir une allergie au citron? »…**_

Rodney : Elle recommence avec ses questions débiles…

John : Quoi, c'est une question intéressante !

Ronon :_(jouant au scrabble)_ Hypocrisie, 17 points, joli !

John : Pardon ?

_(tout le monde éclate de rire…)_

Radek : Sinon, Rodney, la réponse à la question…

Rodney : C'est douloureux, agaçant, et surtout mortel, et tu diras à Syla qu'elle se creuse les méninges pour les prochaines questions !

-

_**Si tu veux une question recherchée, voici celle de VLU : « John, Ronon, Rodney et Teyla, c'est quand que vous montez un groupe de musique avec John à la guitare, Ronon à la guitare ou à la batterie, Rodney au piano et au chant et Teyla au chant ? Vous pourriez vous trouver un nom bien débile grâce à John en plus... »…**_

John : Et voilà, c'est ce que je disais la dernière fois ! John Sheppard Noms stupides !

Elizabeth : C'est méchant…

Carson : …mais tellement vrai!

John : Et pourquoi ce serait Rodney qui chanterait ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Rodney : Parce que j'ai une plus belle voix que toi, et que je suis plus talentueux…

Sam :_(à Teyla et Ronon)_ Hé, vous avez entendu la question ?

Ronon : Mmmmh oui… Mais c'est quoi une guitare ?

Teyla : Et une batterie ?

Laura : Ce sont des instruments de musique.

Teyla : Moi je veux bien chanter.

Evan :_(se croyant drôle)_ Ronon, la batterie devrait te plaire, c'est pas dur, c'est des caisses où il faut taper dessus !

Ronon : Grumpf, et y'a ta tête dedans ?

Evan :_(se cache derrière Laura)_ Euh, non, pourquoi ?…

-

_**Une dernière question de Kaisa, pour Sam cette fois : « A ton avis, ça donnerais quoi si tu sortais avec Rodney ? » et elle ajoute : « Parce que moi, j'imagine déjà les disputes, du genre 'espèce d'attardé à seulement 4 doctorats en physique' ! »…**_

Sam : Moi ? Avec Rodney ?

Rodney :_(yeux de chien battu)_ Ce serait une bonne idée non ?

Sam : A vrai dire, malgré toute l'amitié que je lui porte, et le fait que ce soit un génie intergalactique reconnu, …

Rodney : Et oui, c'est moi !

Sam : … je ne pourrais franchement pas sortir avec lui.

John : Et bim ! Prends ça le génie intersidéral !

Evan : A ce point ?

Sam : Avec les caractères qu'on a, ça risquerait fort de finir en bain de sang…

Laura : Honnêtement, le truc qu'elle a dit, là, sur les insultes à coup de « attardé avec seulement 4 doctorats », j'le sens bien venir ça aussi, ce serait du McKay tout craché…

Sam : Surtout que je n'ai que 2 doctorats de physique…

Rodney :_(soupirant)_ Et voilà une illusion de perdue, moi qui pensait qu'elle était aussi intelligente que moi…

-

_**Dans la même série, Isa demande : « Sam, es-tu toujours attirée par Rodney quand il t'énerve ? »…**_

Sam : Voir réponse précédente, je ne suis absolument pas attirée par Rodney !

Rodney :_(grognant)_ ça va, ça va, on aura compris…

Teyla :_(jouant encore au scrabble)_ Mépriser, 11 points.

Rodney : …Je sens que je vais pleurer…

-

_**Retour aux questions un peu débiles : Charlie demande à Ronon s'il pourrait nous faire un strip-tease…**_

Ronon :_(scrabble)_ Ignorer, 8 points.

John : ça c'est envoyé !

Laura : Remarque, j'aurais bien voulu voir moi aussi…

Carson : _(outré)_ Les miens de strip-tease ne te suffisent pas ?

Evan : C'est bien, on va tout savoir !

Carson : _(rouge tomate)_ Euh…

-

_**Une question pour Elizabeth, de la part de Couzi : « Est-ce que Atlantis fait un tarif de groupe quand il y a beaucoup d'enfant, car à vous entendre, il y a deux grands enfants dans la cité voire plus… » et elle demande aussi « n'as-tu pas peur que le génie et le chef militaire reste des enfants dans les situations de crises ? »…**_

Elizabeth :_(ricane)_ Oui, je crois qu'on devrait penser à faire un tarif 'colonie de vacances', parce qu'avec tout ces grands gamins, c'est plus ça qu'une cité…

Sam : J'approuve, et pour Rodney et John, on fera des tarifs spéciaux…

Laura : Exact, pour 'adultes ayant 3 ans d'âge mental'…

Evan : Au fait, quelqu'un a vu « Transformers » ?

Carson : _(tout content)_ Ah oui, il est trop bien !

Elizabeth :_(aux filles)_ Remarque, on peut faire un tarif spécial pour ces deux-là aussi…

Radek : Et moi ?

Rodney :_(pousse Radek)_ Toi tu retourne à tes traductions de slashs tchèques et t'arrête de nous saouler…

Elizabeth : Et je crois que la phrase que Rodney vient de prononcer est une réponse très complète à la deuxième question…

Laura : A qui le dis-tu…

-

_**Et nous voici à la dernière question ! Isa demande à Radek : « est-tu amoureux de Liz, vu que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu lui courres après depuis le début de la mission ? »…**_

John :_(abasourdi)_ Attends, elle a osé poser la question ?

Rodney :_(soupire)_ Apparemment… Elle ne sait sûrement pas à quoi elle se risque…

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Carson : Nooon ? Tu sais pas toi non plus ?

Evan : Ah, vous les filles, vous vivez vraiment dans l'insouciance, je vous envie…

Sam : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Radek : De la question…

Sam : Oui et alors ? Pourquoi vous dites 'elle a osé' ?

Laura :_(chuchote)_ Parce que l'intervieweuse est à fond sur Radek et elle ne supporte pas le ZelenWeir…

Sam :_(grands yeux)_ Ooh ? Pas vrai ?

John :_(chuchote)_ Si, mais chuuut, voyons voir comment elle va réagir…

Elizabeth :_(se fait toute petite)_ Euh, Radek, tu réponds…

Rodney :_(chuchote)_ Aie, ça va saigner…

Radek :_(toussote)_ Euh, et bien, à vrai dire… Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Liz… Et je ne lui coure pas après…

Teyla :_(scrabble)_ Mensonge, 10 points…

Radek : …Plait-il ?

John :_(se cache derrière Ronon)_ Ayayaye…

Elizabeth :_(se fait encore plus petite)_ Euh… L'interview est finie ?

… _**OUI ELLE EST FINIE ET TU PEUX ALLER TE FAIRE CUIRE TES REPLICATEURS SUR SATURNE ESPECE DE SALE DIPLOMATE DE MES FESSES ! ET TOI LE FAUX RUSSE QUE J'T'Y PRENNE A TOURNER AUTOUR D'ELLE, TU VA VOIR ! … Bien, l'interview est finie, merci à vous, et passez une bonne soirée.**_

Tous :_(pales)_ …

Ronon :_(scrabble… ?)_ Grillés, 8 points.

* * *

Allez, sur ce, à la prochaine!


End file.
